


So Much for the Fireworks...

by Ways



Series: Code July 2020 [4]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: Odd and Jim have quite the conversation about a prank.Code July Day 4.
Series: Code July 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811872
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	So Much for the Fireworks...

Jim looked down at Odd.

Odd looked up at Jim.

“Odd…” Jim asked.

Odd gave a sheepish smile. “Yes… Jim?”

“What are you doing with those fireworks?”

“N-n-nothing, Jim.”

Jim frowned. “Right… So you expect me to believe that a clown like you would just happen to be carrying an entire crate of fireworks to the gymnasium for completely innocent reasons.”

“Uh… yes…?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“You know what this means, don’t you?”

“You’re going to look the other way and pretend that you didn’t know anything when they all set off?”

“No, you’re going right to the principal’s office right now.”

“Man…”


End file.
